parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Join Up
Lyrics Here we are. Standing Tall. With all of the good guys. Freedom Squad Unlimited! (x2) Guyver Supernova The Incredibles The Powerpuff Girls Team Buttercup Ben 10 Rockerman Rockergirl Road Rovers Winx Club Star Fox Cooper Gang Avengers Teen Titans Justice League Loonatics Ultraman Masked Rider Beetleborgs rise again Anti-Villain League go! Power Rangers going to space VR Troopers powerful Acmetropolis will be saved Let's find out what will happen next! Transcript Tyler (V.O.): Join Up (Tyler Klause and Rei Hino sees Rockerman, Rockergirl and Baby Tails being tied up by Wicked Lady) *Rockerman: Don't worry, Tails daddy's going to save you! *Rockergirl: Mommy's here to help daddy! *Baby Tails: (Crying) *Tyler Klause: Tails is a Baby Here that is so weird *Sailor Mars: Well you know what they say youth can make you years younger glad you grew out of that eh Tyler? *Tyler Klause: Yeah Get down She's Coming. *Tyler and Sailor Mars Hide from Wicked Lady *Wicked Lady: I will destroy you all if I want to! *(They noticed Brian Griffin as a cop) *Brian Griffin: WICKED LADY FREEZE!!! This is a bust! *Sailor Mars: Brian Griffin What's He Doing Here? *Tyler Klause: He's Trying to Freeze Wicked Lady and Save Tails *Brian Griffin: Wicked Lady put your hands up now! *Wicked Lady: Ok Ok J-Just Don't Hurt Me *Wicked Lady Puts Her Hands Up Hi In The Air *Brian Griffin realizes he's all out of bullets *Brian Griffin: I might as well use the taser instead *Sailor Mars: Uh the Tazer Really? *Tyler Klause: Magic's Better then Crispy. *Brian Griffin accidently using a taser on him *Sailor Mars: FIRE SHIELD! *Sailor Mars Creates a Fire Shield to Protect Tyler *Tyler Klause punches Wicked Lady into the stomach *Wicked Lady: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Wicked Lady flees *Tyler Klause: Now 'll somebody save baby tails *Sailor Mars: Allow Me *Sailor Mars: BURNING MADALA! *Sailor Mars Used her Burning Madala to Save Baby Tails *Tyler Klause: here you go Rockerman and Rockergirl *Tyler Klause unties and hands Rockerman, Rockergirl and Baby Tails *Bodi and Darma reveals their identity of Rockerman and Rockergirl to their son, Baby Tails *Bodi: Thanks Tyler *Darma: You Two Sailor Mars *Bodi and Darma holding their son, Baby Tails *Sailor Mars: Our Work Here is Done Let's Go Home Tyler *Tyler Klause: Yeah Sailor Mars *Tyler and Sailor Mars we're walking home to Acmetropolis *Rockermall University is destroy and then they rebuild it and renamed it The Hall of Freedom Squad *Brian Griffin: Nice Work Guys *Meanwhile at Tyler's House Tyler and Sailor Mars We're Watching Butt Ugly Martians *Then It was interrupted when a news reporter was on tv *News Reporter: Breaking News! The Hall of Freedom Squad has been built for our heroes, The Freedom Squad. *Sailor Mars: You Hear That Tyler You Get You're New Headquarters *Sailor Mars Giggles *Tyler Klause: Cool *Ultraman: What happened to Rockermall University? *Steel: It Was Rebuilt in the Freedom Hall *Ultraman: Oh that's nice. *Sailor Mars: Yeah *They noticed Double Dan is about to kill innocent people *Sailor Mars: Was that double dan? *Sam Collins: He's Gonna Kill Innocent People We Gotta Stop Him *Sailor Mars: You're Right Let's Go! *The Freedom Squad runs out of tyler's house with tyler running after them *Sam Collins: SAMURIZE GUYS! *All: ACTIVATE BEAST POWERS! *Tyler Klause: GUYVER SUPERNOVA ENGAGE! *Sam, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Steel, and Tyler Morph Into Servo, Beast Morphers Rangers, and Guyver Supernova *Servo: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!! *Kamen Rider G-Den-O: Stop! You're violating the law! *Guyver Supernova: Really G-Den-O We Wouldin't Know *Kamen Rider G-Den-O: I put myself into the good side *Guyver Supernova: It's Ok Kamen Rider G-Den-O We'll Take it From Here. *Kamen Rider G-Den-O: (scoffs) Those kids have all the fun *Homer Simpson: Mmm donuts. *(Homer Simpson eats all the donuts) *Double Dan: Finally Our Plan Is Coming Together Soon All of the Plants Will Wither and Die *Little Dan: Then We Can Buy our Own Plans *Double Dan and Little Dan Laugh Evily *Guyver Supernova: Not so fast double dan and little dan *Guyver Supernova: Team It's Time to do some Prudning *Double Dan shoots all Homer's Donuts *Homer Simpson: MY DONUTS!!!!! *Servo: GRID POWER! *Servo Shoots out a Laser from his Wrist Blaster to Get Double Dan's Gun Away *Guyver Supernova: ULTIMATE PYRO FIST! *Double Dan: MY GUN!!!! *Devon Daniels: Now's My Chance. *Devon uses his super speed to defeat double dan *Double Dan dies *Little Dan: BROTHER!!! THAT'S IT YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD! *Little Dan Charges at Devon But Ravi Saves Him *Ravi Shaw: Let's See You Stack Up Agianst My Gorilla Strength. *Ravi's Blue Ranger Arm Increases Bulked and Punches Little Dan in the Stomach *Little Dan dies *Nate Silvia: That takes care of that problem let's head back to tyler's house *Homer Simpson: What about my donuts? *Zoey Reeves: You eat those for breakfest? *Guyver Supernova: Sorry my bad here take this. *Guyver supernova gives homer a freedom squad and the freedom squad heads back to tyler's house *Homer Simpson: THIS DOSEN'T BUY ME ANOTHER DONUT! *Homer Simpson eats the whole donuts *Meanwhile at Tyler's House He and Sailor Mars We're Watching Power Rangers Dino Charge on TV It Was on Fox Kids *Sailor Mars: This is So Cool *Tyler Klause: And Totally Intergalatic *Meanwhile at the Simpsons House *Homer Simpson: BART!!! *Bart Simpson Mooning his butt to Homer Simpson *Homer Simpson: WHY YOU LITTLE!!! *Homer Simpson chocks Bart Simpson's Neck *Homer Simpson's Eyes Glow red *Homer Simpson: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Bart Simpson has energy balls *Homer Simpson: WAIT!!! Don't shoot! *Bart Simpson: GO TO LEFT GO TO THE RIGHT!!! *Homer Simpson: WILL YOU JUST GET TO THE TOILET? *Bart Simpson shoots energy balls at Homer Simpson *Homer Simpson shoots laser vision at Bart Simpson *Bart Simpson: OUCH OUCH OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BUTT!!!! *Homer Simpson: And that's what you get when you mess with me! *Maggie Simpson hits Homer Simpson with a hammer *Homer Simpson: OW! What was that for? *Maggie Simpson: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY BROTHER!!!! * Tyler Klause: That's funny End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Johnny Yong Bosch as the Voice of Guyver Supernova * Cristina Vee as the Voice of Sailor Mars * Matthew Lawrence as Sam Collins * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Mae Whitman as Darma *Tara Strong as Baby Tails *Frank Welker as Double Dan *Devan Cohen as Little Dan *Dan Castellenta as Homer Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Hyden Walch as Maggie Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Brian Griffin *June Foray as Wicked Lady Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes